chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Bloodbath Chapter Eleven
Day Eleven Balloon's POV --------------------------------------------------------------- One cut. Two cuts. Three cuts. Four cuts. It's so beautiful. She's getting EXACTLY what she deserves. --------------------------------------------------------------- ..Sheesh. How much nightmares will I have?! Third one..what a wonderful record. {zing} Huh?! What's that noise..? It sounded like..a KNIFE.. ..It's not coming from the outside world, only guns, grenades, and bombs are used out there. ..Maybe it's coming from HERE. But..how? I don't think Taco would bring a KNIFE with her..unless.. {drip} ?!?!?! Don't tell me that's--'' ''"..Almost done.." What in the world..? {beeping} Taco rubs my arm. "..You up now?" Yeah, since you woke me.. She half-smiles. "Good morning Balloon. Did you have a good nap?" Yes. Thank you, but.. "I did, thank you Taco." {chuckle} "You're more than welcome." ..I literally just heard a slicing sound.. "..Taco?" I ask. {rummage} "What is it Balloon?" Uhh.. Her face reddens. "..I'll just get my mac and cheese out of the fridge.." Okay. {rustle} Wait..why are there red drops on Taco's cot? Is she..? {beep} {plop} {clatter} {munch} "..What are those red blobs on your cot?" {gasp} {choke} Taco shakes her head. "Oh, nothing! It's got nothing to do with YOU." ..That stings. She stabs her fork in the noodles. {clank} "Ouch!" Huh? "What's wrong Taco?" {hissing} "I just..accidentally hurt myself. Don't worry so much Balloon." ..That's the problem. I CAN'T. {whimpering} Geez, she sounds like she's in ALOT of pain.. I sit beside Taco. {sniffle} She frowns. "What do you want? I'm trying to--" {shove} {choking} "WHAT THE--?!" I'm feeding you, what else? {chewing} "B-Balloon.." {heavy sigh} "Don't choke, okay? Swallow it." {coughing} "You're going to throw up if you don't chew." ..This is SO awkward. Taco blinks. ..Are you done now? "..You full?" She nods. "Yes. Uhh, thanks? No one's ever fed me before.." ..Not even your family? I mean, if you even HAVE one.. I glance at her sleeping bag. "..Why does your cot have red stains on it?" {gasp} "I..I don't know.." Riiiight. Taco grabs her empty bowl, then suddenly drops it. {splat} "OUCH!" ..What's going on with her lately? {exasperated sigh} "Here, I'll throw it in the trash." {tossing} {whimper} Sheesh. Taco REALLY ISN'T feeling okay. I gently rub her shoulders. {hiss} "BALLOON!!" What? All I did was--'' {gushing} ''..Oh. THAT. THAT IS GROSS.. Taco's arms are bleeding for no apparent reason. {stutter} She falls to the floor, completely weakened. I grab a roll of bandages. "Hold on.." {wrapping} "Done." Taco smiles weakly. "Th-Thanks Balloon, but..my arms still hurt.." ..Then there's no other choice. {thud} What we need is a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. {swish} "Stay still. I'm going to clean your wounds with this." She pales, squirming. "Is that..PEROXIDE?!" Yes, of course. It'll help you. Before Taco could run, I squeeze her arm. {intense squealing} "THIS HURTS! HOW COULD YOU--" {stick} ..That cotton ball should keep her mouth shut. "MMMMMMMMM!!" Nope, not yet. You need to be patient Taco. {dip} I softly rub the wet cotton ball onto Taco's arms. There! Now she won't bleed anymore. "Okay, I'm done now." She spits the cotton ball out of her mouth. Ew. "Sss..that STILL hurts..but at least my arms aren't dripping blood anymore." I can't agree more.. {beeping} ..Why do I still have that funny feeling? {heavy sigh} ..Whatever. I need to get this over with. "Uhh, Taco?" She sits up on her cot. "What is it Balloon? I thought the situation was cleared now." ..I thought so too, but it's not. I grab Taco's shoulders again, looking her in the eye. "Judging from your wounds, I think they came from a small, thin weapon." She gulps. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!" {groan} ..There's no other way to say this.. "Did you..did you cut yourself..intentionally?" {gasp} Her face flushes. "Of course not! I would never do that! Wh-What makes you think so..?" ..You really wanna know? {rustling} "Uhh, what's THIS behind your backpack?" {zing!} {gasp} "Balloon..no..please, don't." ..I'm not mad or anything.. I frown. "..You're SELF-HARMING, am I right?" Taco freezes up, her eyes widening. "I..uh.." {exasperated sigh} "Just tell me!" She nods, lowering her gaze. "..Yeah. I did self-harm.." ..I knew it. I knew it all along.. {sigh} "..Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't care?" {choking} "Y-Yeah..I just assumed you wouldn't try to stop me.." ..Figured. "..Look at me." Taco glances up at me. "I DO care. Like alot. I understand that you STILL feel bad for driving me to suicide, but this isn't any good either. You're just hurting yourself even more. So please stop cutting yourself, okay? I..I don't want to lose you, and you don't want to lose me, right?" She cracks a tiny smile. "R-Right.." {sniffle} "D-Do..do you really mean it? I hope you mean it. Please say that you truly care about me.." I just did, but for your sake, I'll say it again. "..I do. With all my heart." Taco's eyes widen again. Tears begin streaming down her face. "You..you really DO care about me.." Mmhm. I hold her hand. "..Hug?" She wraps her bandaged arms around me, her tears streaming down faster. "I'm sorry Balloon! I really am! I'm sorry for hiding this from you! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!! The way I've treated you all these years, the pranks I played on you, just everything!! I'M REALLY, TRULY SORRY FOR ALL OF IT!!" ..See what I mean? Taco's a really sweet girl, deep down inside. She just has a hard time opening up to people. From what I've heard, Taco comes from a VERY broken family. She's had a rough childhood. ..And then just looking back..at the way I treated HER when I first met her..it was SO uncalled for. The only reason why Taco called everyone names was because she was so insecure about herself, and to her, the only way to solve that was to call US names. Not that I blame her..of course. Those kind of experiences are traumatizing. LIFE traumatizing, to be exact. And now, ever since this stupid apocalypse rained down onto us..we..actually got to know each other better. {sniffle} {heavy sigh} "Don't cry Taco. We'll make it. You're okay. I'm okay. Everything's okay.." Category:Blog posts